


Natural Sweeteners

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Honey, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: "I said you're sweet.""Actually, I believe you called me a natural sweetener."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Natural Sweeteners

“We need sugar.” Dean turned the shopping cart into the isle with sugar, Cas trailing behind him.

“You should get honey, it’s a more natural sweetener.” Cas said once they were in front of what looked like a dozen different types and brands of sugar.

“Like you,” Dean said under his breath, almost absentmindedly, as he continued to look over their options.

“What?” Cas asked, turning to look at Dean, as if confused about what the hunter had just said.

“I—nothing.” Dean started pushing the cart again, ignoring the sugar and fighting off a blush. Cas just matched Dean’s pace and gave him an innocent ‘come on Dean, you can tell me, I’m so friggin’ adorable’ look. Dean scoffed. “I said you were sweet.”

Cas’ face brightened. “Oh.” He was silent for a moment as Dean tossed several fruits into their cart. “Actually, I believe you called me a natural sweetener.”

Dean rolled his eyes and hefted a bag of oranges. “You know what I meant.”

Smiling, Cas set a small bag of cherry-plums into the cart. “Yes, I do.”

***

They ended up buying honey.


End file.
